


Eternal Flame

by MeCrossYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and I mean sickening fluff, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Horrible morning fluff where Magnus annoys Alec with cheesy lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [fromthefarshore ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore) challenged me to write a Malec fic based on The Bangles‘ „Eternal Flame“. And some of the rules were that the title had to be the song title and the fic had to have some lines from the song.

Alec woke up, slowly drifting back to consciousness. He opened his eyes, pleased to find the room dim, clouds pouring rain outside and blocking the sun. He glanced at Magnus’ side of the bed only to find it empty and cold. Before he even had time to frown the bedroom door opened and he found himself with a cat in his lap in half a second.

“Hey, Chairman Meow,” Alec greeted the cat, scratching it behind the ears.

“Of all the things, this still surprises me the most.” Magnus laughed, coming into the room, carrying a tray with food. “That Chairman _likes_ you.”

“Thanks…” Alec shot him a look. “What’s this? He asked, pointing at the food.

Magnus flashed him a broad smile. “Breakfast to bed!” He put the tray next to Alec and cozied up next to him.

“Why?” Alec asked with a smile, scooting closer to Magnus.

“Because you deserve the best.” Magnus replied simply, like it was obvious.

Alec blushed and ducked his head down. He never felt like he deserved such love.

“Am I only dreaming?” Alec muttered into the blanket covering his knees.

“Nah, you’re just incredibly lucky.” Magnus smiled again, peering at Alec through his eyelashes. Alec noticed that Magnus had make up on, glitter in his hair, too, and wondered when he had to wake up to make breakfast and put on all that make up.

“Did you even sleep?” he asked, taking a bite of a toast.

“A bit.” Magnus watched him eating. “It’s just one of those nights when I couldn’t sleep well, nothing unusual.”

“Indeed. You sleep like a cat. 20 minute naps.” Alec told the truth, but Magnus found it funny.

“Well, I have more time for my mischievous activities, then.” He said, still laughing.

Alec made a face. “That didn’t sound right.”

Magnus laughed, again. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.” He smirked.

“Really? I thought you were old, not a kid.”

Magnus let the comment slide and just stared at Alec until Alec sighed and closed his eyes. Soon, he felt sweetness of chocolate evading his mouth and slumped into the pillow. “You feeding me chocolates first thing in the morning? You’re spoiling me.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Magnus admitted it with no shame whatsoever, which made Alec smile.

“What do you do, then? At nights when you can’t sleep.” He asked, leaning into Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus thought for a minute before answering. “Sometimes, I watch you when you are sleeping.”

“Well, that definitely didn’t sound right. Quite creepy, actually.” Alec gasped in a mock offense.

Magnus smiled. „Sometimes I read, I don’t know. Stuff.” He looked at Alec. “It doesn’t matter now. Give me your hand, darlin’.”

Alec took Magnus’s hand and Magnus put his head on Alec’s shoulder. Chairman Meow made a dissatisfied sound at the change of position, since Alec shifted a bit and cast a glare in their direction but didn’t bother to move.

“You know, I think Chairman liking you so much means this is it. You belong with me.” Magnus smirked, looking up at Alec.

“Oh my God.” Alec put his face in his hand. “This is so cheesy.”

Magnus giggled. “But do you feel the same?”

“By the Angel...” Alec groaned, slumping further into bed, wanting to hide under the blanket.

That made Magnus laugh even harder. “Oh look, sun shines through the rain,” he said, pointing at the window. And indeed, it was still pouring, but small rays of sunlight were seeping through the clouds.

“ _Stop_!” Alec covered himself entirely, laughing while blushing mad.

“You’re so cute!” Magnus tried to take the blanked from Alec’s grip, unsuccessfully.

They wrestled for a while, in the end settling back into the bed, panting and smiling.

“What are we going to do today?” Magnus asked few minutes later.

“Aren’t you tired? You slept so little…” Alec looked at him, slightly worried.

Magnus opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to protest, but changed his mind the last second, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Yes. Very tired. Why don’t you come and ease the pain?”

Alec threw a pillow in his face.

 


End file.
